Reina (AFL)/Transcript
'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Reina) Reina: (Shocked) Wait! Let's go somewhere private to discuss this. (At Privaria Mountaintop) Reina: I can't stop thinking about you... I think I'm in love with you. That's all I wanted to say... I just want you to know how I feel. '4th Love Event' (The phone rings) "Good morning. Are you free today? If you can, we are going to have a date together." Definitely! = "Okay then. Let's meet in Engel Stein Fields at 16:00. See you." At the date "Wah? Y-you came to ask me out on a date? Well, that's very... sudden. Why not? Let's talk." (The player and Reina then look stare the sky and when finished, she will continue to talk.) "I always talk about plants. Won't you get bored?" "Why don't you tell me some more about yourself? Like kinds of things do you like?" "I'm glad to hear that. Don't work too hard, though. We should do this again soon." (Screen fades to black) "I was nervous... but goodbye!" (Waves hands) "Wh-what do you think you're doing, saying out that loud?! Th-that's not what I was talking about!" Sorry, I don't have a chance. = Heh heh heh... That's a surprise. I didn't figure you as the shy type. 'Breakup' 'Requirements' #You must be currently dating with a marriage candidate. #Drop his/her symbol down to 2 (See Friendship (Flower Series), section 5 for more info). #Ignore your sweetheart for 1 in-game month. Don't speak to him/her or give him/her gifts. #Finally, find your sweetheart anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny and it cannot be on a festival day. Instead of a normal quote, your sweetheart will discuss about the breakup. The two of us will then go to Nya Nya Café, where the outcome of our breakup is decided. 'Transcript' Reina: Player, good timing. There's something I want to clear up. Work Things Out Reina: "OK, I'll see if we can work things out." Inside Reina's bedroom, the player and Reina stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. Reina: "Let's give us one more shot." Player: Nods, then shows a smiling face. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "We can work things out! I'm glad you believe in us!" (The player and Reina crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands then rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound.) (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "The two of us broke up. We just couldn't work things out." |} 'Getting Back Together' 'Requirements' #Obviously, you have broken up with a marriage candidate. #You have raised his/her friendship to 5 Symbols (50,000 SP). #You have given him or her at least 10 of his favorite gift. #It has been at least 2 1/2 months since you broke up with a marriage candidate. #Must be on a sunny, non-festival day. Any day will work. #Finally, just go out of house and your character will be worried. If you agree, the protagonist will call his/her ex on the phone. The scene will always take place at the mountaintop - it has a procedure similar to other love-related events such as Ring Confession and Proposal. Just wait, your ex will say his/her sentences, then if 1st option is chosen it will go well. For bad outcome, after the player's ex called them on the phone, a randomly chosen citizen will come and says they're not interested in going out. Doesn't matter who, anyone will show up, not even the ex-sweetheart's family. If the player's ex already has a romance partner, he or she explains they're together now. No matter what, the captions say "Things couldn't have gone worse..." 'Transcript' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I don't want to argue with Reina anymore." "Maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! "In that case, I better call Reina on the phone." (The phone rings) Reina: Really? Player... you said that? (Short pause) Well, I have to think about it. (At the mountaintop) Reina: Player, don't you think you might be taking this sort of relationship too lightly? Getting back together and breaking up are not like flipping a switch. You can't simply bounce back and forth from one to the other. Please say something, player. 'Transcript' 'Rejections' Method 1 (The phone rings) Reina: Really? Player... you said that? (Short pause) I'm sorry, I just want to say that you're doing well. Method 2 Player: (Shocked) Randomly chosen citizen: (Comes and approaches the player) It doesn't look like Reina is interested in going out with you. Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages